


Something Pokemon Go, Not Really

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Rigel Black Chronicles - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A real world AU in which “Rigel” is studying comp sci and Archie and Hermione are pre-med students studying abroad. One of whose (who? whom?) convinces a Harry to play PGo.
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Something Pokemon Go, Not Really

**Author's Note:**

> RBC x PGo crossover because RBC totally needed 2 PKMN crossovers.

Lots of random ideas together. Where is logic?

Harry goes by Harry, academically and legally. She thinks that Harriet is an okay name. However, she does not have the spoons to deal with explaining her nickname to all the people she meets. And Harry is shorter, so convincing her parents to change her name at eleven must have saved her lots of time over the years. Besides, as a student interested in tech, a male dominated field, her having a more ambiguous name eliminates the bias generated from possessing a femine name.

In some places, like the stuffy, formal stuff her dad is involved in, the nobility related stuff, she is Harriet Potter. Harry doesn’t mind as she’s not that attached to Harry or against Harriet. She just likes the convenience of Harry. Supposedly Harriet has more grandeur or elegance. 

Her parents are interesting. James, from nobility and wealth, is an entrepreneur and philanthropist. He works on developing new products and pitching them with his high school buddies. James, despite his dislike of politics, is also politically involved because of the morales he was raised with. As for Lily, she was a normal person who grew up to be a researcher at some top labs. Harry admires Lily more because Lily clawed her way up without being born into privilege. Or maybe Harry just finds Lily’s work more practical and praise worthy.

And on the internet, she goes by rigelb7, a name which was crafted from Archie’s and her Poptropica days. He was leob7 and she was rigelb7, both seven and in love with the stars. Archie has long moved onto better aliases; Harry is lazy and still uses rigelb7. The name has earned more trouble than it is worth. One of these days, she will discard the name, accounts, and online history associated with it. But for now, she will use it.

For example, weirdos like dragon_silver and flower_pan have been messaging her on the Hogwarts University system. Never mind the fact that records state that Arcturus Black graduated from Hogwarts High School and is abroad at American Institute of Medicine. These delusional people think Archie will recognize his place at Hogwarts and among their pretentious crowd. Too bad for them, he convinced her to message them and pretend to be open to their ridiculousness. Her indulgence of their insanity is supposedly a great prank. Unfortunately, they have roped her into helping them with math and physics over the internet. Even worse, they want to meet up soon. Something Harry plans on postponing indefinitely.

Harry just wants to study and use her time efficiently. At some point, Pokemon Go released the exchanging gifts feature. After that occurred in her freshman year, Archie practically blackmailed Harry into making an account. So when Harry walks around campus or takes a bus to elsewhere, she spins a few stops and places a few ‘mons at gyms. She is stockpiling items to send to Archie and Hermione. 

She’s torn on whether to like Hermione or not. They were a trio of friends back in Hogwarts High, all talented at the sciences and writing. Harry would even hedge to say Hermione is cute but Archie had a crush first and is even dating Hermione now. Still, Harry would never admit to liking someone, only the fact that some aspect of them is attractive. 

Anyways, Hermione’s ability to get Archie interested in fandoms and games is a bit annoying. Mainly because Archie will then send media on those interests to everyone. The latest Pokemon Go obsession is okay, if only because it takes less time than reading every one of their KPOP posts and learning enough about idols to converse. Engaging by sending presents reminds Harry that she does in fact have a friend, her pseudo cousin. And sending gifts to Hemione reminds Harry of all the potential individuals have in the world.

Of course Harry picked Charmander. RNG was in favor of her having a fire starter as she randomly tapped on one of the characters while setting up her account. Archie has Squirtle, water as expected of his sign. Hermione has Bulbasaur, fitting of her kind and (not) mellow personality. Hermione is nice, until you upset her. Then she plants herself in changing whatever is wrong. Huh, that also fits with grass.

Harry ends with a Charizard, Flareon, and a bunch of fire types. She also accidentally joins Team Mystic even though Archie and Hermione wanted her one Team Instinct. They failed to communicate that detail to her, and she is not willing to part with the coins necessary to change teams. It really did end up as them versus her. Harry is smug though when Team Mystic wins all of the global events.

In class, Harry unintentionally shows up the Teaching Assistant. How is an upper year student making such obvious mistakes? She then beats him at the comp sci trivia night, and she knows that he hates her. So she does her best to avoid him. Her reading and consuming everything about coding, algorithms, encryption, and more does not make it her fault that he is ignorant. Or perhaps he doesn’t know the terminology in English? He studied abroad in high school, Durmstrang or something? Harry doesn’t care, she wants her peace, quiet, and work.

Harry is very glad she grew out of her chemistry phase. She has nightmares of Archie demanding her to make potions with her chemistry knowledge. And nightmares of Pokemon becoming real, calling her to action and to be a hero. No thank you, Harry likes her obscurity.

Harry grows fond of Pokemon slowly. The memes, clips, and more that Archie sends her has converted her. Even though she never understood KPOP, League of Laughter, or Tweautch, she vibes with the pocket monster collection. Over the summers, Hermione, Archie, and Harry go out hiking and exploring cities. Catching monsters lurking everywhere is nice. She finds the game a bit strange for children, cannibalizing weaker monsters to train chosen monsters with candy is grotesque? 

Harry’s weak acceptance of Pokemon Go is broken. A random Mystic player who always appeared at the same gyms ended up being the student she showed up. So Harry begs Archie to accept her absence and stops playing for a bit. Then, things go wrong when theHeavens track her down via Hogwarts University system. 

To be continued never.

**Author's Note:**

> I might re-write this nonsense.


End file.
